


Oh My Stars

by MTHypotenuse



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTHypotenuse/pseuds/MTHypotenuse





	1. Chapter 1

Chapta One-SeEiN StArS  
Today was the day--The day Gilona Marverbae would be going to TITAN Hospital for her first day of work. She was only 18 but she had studied hard like all English people do in England and was able to graduate high school (or whatever it's called in England) and then went to Oxford and passed all her classes at the top of her classes.  
Gilona walked passed the secretary, who sneered at her. She signed into work and was assigned to work with the head doctor--Dr. Marverde. Marverde was not that much older looking than Gilona and his arms had rippling bulging biceps--he obviously worked out a lot. Gilona could see his 10 pack rippling thru his tight shirt.  
"So you're my new trainee" Dr Marverde spoke in a voice as soft as feathers but as silky as silk.  
"Yes govna'" Gilona replied nervously. Mentally cursing when she realized she used english slang when she was not in eagleland anymore.  
"Oh my stars" Dr Marverde said, "U are from England like me?!" he asked. Pushing aside Nurse Maggie and Nurse Ava who looked at Gilona with scorn.  
"You are english?" Gilona asked.  
"Yes lassie" Dr Marverde responded with his smooth accent finally emergencing. "Its always nice to have' a nice english lassie like u around."  
"Oh, thank you dr. Marverde." Gilona said blushing at the compliment.  
"Oh no thank you, and please call me... Gil." Gil said taking Gilani's hand and kissing it.  
Oh my stars.  
AN: Will they fall in luv?!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Oden Arrow  
The next day at work Gil asked Gilona if he could talk to her in private.  
Oh no am I firered? Thought Gilona.  
"Gilona can i ask u something?" Gil asked suddenly.  
"What is it govna?" Gilona shoot out.  
"Will u go on a date with meh?" Gil asked.  
"Oh my stars! Gilona gasped" yes.  
Gil left and Gilona was so happy that she did not pay attention to where she was walking that she walked right into someones chest. A well sculpted chest of pure mussels.  
"Well hello there." A man with a nice trimmed beard and eyes of pure harshness said... only his eyes seem to soften when he looked at Gilona. He had rippling biceps and his abs felt rock hard. Gilona could feel he had a 10 pack--NO A 12 PACK!! Obviously he worked out more d'en Gil did.  
"Cheerio good sir." Gilona responded politely like a proper good English gent. "" Its a proper golly good day innit sir? Mite I catch your name govna?"  
The muscular man smirked and respond with "I'm Dr. Odin Aro and I am the son of the man who owns the hospital."  
Girona gasped.  
"U r hot like an american girl but obviously not a slut like one." Odin responded and Gilona saw he was a chav and he had an American accent.  
"Git away from me you pervert chav. Gilona screamed running away while slapping him but Odin did not like that and he...  
and he...  
and he GRABBED Gilani's HAND and KISSED IT!!!!  
He smirked and walked away. Gilona sank to the floor and cried. Wat wuld Gil think if he saw??! D8?  
He would break up wit her.  
AN: Wut do u think will happen. Will Gill find out or will he not nd y does he like Gilona so much.  
Lik dis if u cried witH ilona evertim!!  
Gil and Gilona went on they deat and it was beautiful and they ate and drank wine because they were britfish and could because the legal drinking aeg is lowered in england.  
"Gilona" Gil shooted out sodenly.  
"Wot?" Girona asked nervously. Did he know about the being kissed by Odamn?  
"I know what happens Girona. I not mad at u Odin always tries to steal my gfs all the time for some reason I won't explain rite now but pls stay away from him."  
"Ok" Gilona sed but she suddenly was very curious...almost bi curious about Odin...  
Later that day Gilona walked into the changing room at the hospital and then saw that it was the men room and that Gil was CHANGING AND WAS SHIRTLESS!!!!!  
"Oh my stars govna!" Gilona gasped... and then saw a tat2 on Gil's back of a arrow surrounded by the words 'Gil luvs Odamn' was written!!  
"Gilona! No its not wut u think!" Gil screamed!  
But it was too late. "Fite me Gil" Gilona screeched running out of the changing room and away from Gil who lied.  
Gilona ran right into the buff muscular arms of Odin Aro who sed it was ok and he did not love Girl anymore but he loved her now. "I used to love Gil but he break my heart so I no longer luv him but i luv u cuz ur nice. Gil is still obsessed wit me n tuk the other luv of my life fromme.  
"OMG" Gilona gasped. She still loved Gil but he had broken her heart and now she was fallin in luv with Odamn and what could she do!  
Meanwhile somewhere else...  
"NOOOOOO" Girl screamed tearing off his shirt and exposing his ripplin muscles. I LOVED HER!" Gil ran thru the woods crying tears but no ordinary tears--these were manly tears of loss love because he lost the love of his leaf to the other love of his life. What will he do now?  
"Neva gonna give u up! GiLOnA!!!!!"  
AN: OH NO!!!0 what will happen govans? Why would Gil do this and will Gilona and Odin be together forever? Will Gill never give Gilona up?


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptah 3-Mean Girls  
Gilona was walking home from Adam's house. She had stayed over all nite but they didn't do ny bad stuff because Gilona was not a chav lik does american grills. Nd Odin repeated that about Gilona cuz he liked classy girls and would wait 4 marriage.  
Gilona felt sad that her heart was broken but glad that she had a new love of her life!!! <33  
Odin was so muscular. More so d'en Gil and Odin was also rich and had a lot of monies so he didn't have to work a lot but did so anyway abut also worked out the jim a lot because he didn't want to be flabbi like other doctor at TITAN Hospital r. But Gil was so mush mur genitel but Odan was pasonite abt stuf.  
As Gilona was walking in 2 the changing room (this time it was the grills room) she saw Nurse Maggie. Nurse Maggie did not have her shirt on and was exposing her massive 18 pack. Usually it would have been hot but Maggie was a girl and mean to Gilona so Gilona do not think it was hawt. Plus Gilona was straight and not into girls and Maggi was a gurl so they could not date.  
"OMFG" Maggi sed in her valley girl accent. "I dun liek u."  
Ava appeared 2 and grinned up @ maggi cus Ava was way short and guys don't like girls who r 2 short so Ava h8ted Gilona. "Yeh u r boring and a prude."  
Gilona shed a single tear. She couldn't help it that she was beautiful and had the shiniest brightest eyes and long sweeping thick but not too thick or thin hair and the curviest body with curves in all the right places. She could not help that she had nice long legs to die 4 nd a thin waist but not anorexic at all. Not like other girls.  
"Ur just jelous" Gilona sed nd that made them even mader.  
"U r a chav!" Ava sed and Maggie laughed wickedly!!!  
Gilona let tears of sadness out of her bootifull eyes and they rained down her face as a waterfall of pain and sorrow and misery.  
"Hey stop that" said a booming and strong voice. Gilona turned around and was face to face with the most muscular guy she had ever seen. The man had a 12 pack like odam but it was more defined and his biceps and triceps and pecs bulged and were sweaty with sweet but he didn't smell bad but good with hot sweat.  
Who was this mysterious stranger...???  
AN: Hoo do u think it is???


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Dokter Nanegane  
Ava and Maggie cried and left because the man yelled at them and no one felt bad because they were meant and no one liked them cuz they r mean >(  
"Who r u?" Gilona asked tentatively. Because she was scared and didn't know if the stranger would hurt her like he did 2 the other girls who names I 4got.  
"My mom is Pedri." Pedri said. "U r really bootiful Pedri sed"  
Gilona blushed because he was so sweet and nice and different from the pervert guys.  
"So bootiful ur gorgeous." He admit her. "Thank u" Gilani said blushing more than befor  
"But I am dating Oden Arros." Gilona sed sodenly.  
"Oh thats too bad and Gilona felt bad for making him feel bad because he was cute.  
"Odam is my brother" Pedro said "Bye" and he left.  
"OMFG" A girl said suddenly. "Was Pedri Nangani talkin 2 u?"  
"Yes" Gilona sad and felt scared of what she would say but then saw the girls were pretty and nice and obviously not mean chavs.  
"He is so cuuuuuuuute." spoke another girl. "We r friends with his cousin Pedro Nangano."  
"Si" Pedro sed.  
"Wat are ur names" Gilona asked the girls.  
"I am Flour" seed Flour. "I am Olivinoby" sed Olivinoby  
"I am Red, but my name is actually Ava 2 but I dun liek the other Have so call me red." Said Spicy Red Latina Ava.  
They were really cool and nice and they were Girona's first friends and they talked about stuff that Glona liked too and it was awesome. "I am glad we met eachother." Gilona add  
"Me too" sad Flour Nevi Olivinoby nd Red.  
"Si" sed Pedro "hey will you help me become vice president of the hospital?"  
"OK" Gilona sed and they all were friends and so of course she would help.  
But in da back of her mind she could not get Pedris rock hard abs and hard rock bodeh out of the back of her mind because he was soooo hot and a beautiful man but not girly beautiful but manly beautiful like a man.  
Hopefully she would not be tempted by the manliness of Pedri or else it would break up her tru luv wit Oden lnd end up like she and Gil's luv break up.  
Man wile  
Gil was still running thru the woods. "EEEEEEE ARRRRGH" Gil yelled with passionate manly passion. He was still so upset how could he lose her but then he thought of his lost loves but he could not talk to her... not yet... not until he faced down Odam.  
"CUM FITE ME ODAM!!!" Gil shouted with the intensify of a pained angel.  
AN: Wow Pedri is suuuuuu hot but will Gilona just ignore heem? Nd how do u like Gina's new friends aren't they so coool!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Voting Date  
Every1 wuz tryin to get votes for Pedro to be president. The grills were wearing t-shirts that said 'vote 4 Pedro'.  
"No" secretary Wratia sed bcus she didn't want a vice president who were not american because she was racist.  
"But he is best choice." sed Flour, Nevi, Latina Ava, and Olivon By. Bcus they were not racist  
"U r all sluts." sed Rate And walda way.  
"She is such a chav" sed Gilona.  
"Si" sed Pedro.  
Anyway after some voting it turned to b a tie between Pedro and Tools. But they wanted to hire tools cus he was american.  
"Not fair"  
But what could they do cuz Tulsa was americium and was also a slut ( LOL GET IT CUS TOOLS IZ SLUT SPELLED BACKWARDS!!!!)  
Den sodenly...  
Someone broke the door down...  
and it wux...  
it was...  
it wuz GIL!!!!!  
"OMG" evry1 sed at once.  
"Dats rite, gov nas Im back and i'm back for Gilona cuz I luv her."  
Oh no Gilona thought wet will I du I luv Oden but also Gil nd Im so confused about wut 2 do."I'll neva let Gilona goOden reply.  
"Den dere is only 1 choice..." Pedri sed sodenly. "U2 must fight in a competition.  
"What kinds?" asked Gil nd Odam nd Gilona.  
"...Fotboll..." sed Perdi.  
Nd it was settled... dey would compet 4 Girona's luv by fighting in futbol stadium.  
AN: I wonder how we'll win Giles hart??????


	6. Chapter 6

CHapter 6-Futbol  
AN: I dunno much about football but my friends told me lot about it nd stuff  
Evry1 arrived at the stadium and Gil nd Oden were in da middle and Pedir was judging.  
"First u hav to pot on da loincloths." sed Pedr  
"K" tey both sed and Gil ripped off his clothes and exposed his bulging muscles and now had a 20 pack!!!! Nd he was sweaty and hot nd not gros sweet. Gilona feld her heart fly.  
But Odam smerkd nd repd his cloths nd now he didn't have a 12 pack no mor. He had a 20 pack 2!!!! Nd he was also sweaty and covered with sweat but not gross like usual sweet.  
Ok no u must catch da boll!!" Perdi sed throwing the ball and sitting in the judge booth wit Tools and Pedro bcus they were still computing 4 vice president.  
Gil nd Oden's bodies smashed into each other and it wuz so haaawt!!! But only they were not in luv no longer and were competing for the love of their life and were angry and covered in sweat.  
Gilona was shokd at how virile they fought 4 her heart cuz they both love her so much nd Gilona realized she would never be able to chose 1 or the other. Unlis 1 of them died but she didn't want that to happen.  
De boll flew in2 a building and Odom and Gil run after 2 it.  
But...  
the building was on fire! "Oh no!" sed Pedri cuz he wuz worried about Oden cuz they were brothers.  
"Si" Pedro aged cuz he wuz a los brothers wit him.  
Sodenly...  
the building exploded!!!  
"Oh no" evry1 went and ran 2 building.  
Firefighters went in2 the building Gilona waited anxiously for them 2 brong oot Gil nd Oden. Gilona had made her choice finally and wanted 2 tell them.  
"There is sun bad news."  
"Wot govna?" Gilona asked boldly.  
"They're both dead."  
"NUUUUUU" Gilona screened and then passed out on the cold floor du 2 heartbreak!  
What could she do now that the love of her life had ded? she cried and was sad now.  
IN: This chapter made me cry when writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaptra 7-Hurtbreak  
They were at the hospital. Tulsa wux keeled in da fire so Pedro was vice president nao.  
Wratia hed dyed as will so they hired a new secretary named Rose Yandere. Nd she wuz cool and not a chav like ratio was.  
Gilona was depressed now cuz she was alone and single and was getting old and was worried about dying alone and had lost the love of her lif.  
"Gilona" It was Perdi...  
"Wot?" akd Gilona.  
"I wanted 2 kno if u wuld go out wit meh?" Pedri asked. The muscles of his 14 pak were bulging and he looked so hawt but Gilona was heartbroken till. "I feel bad cos Odam was my nephew but I think I should take over dating u cuz he my nephew and it is only rite."  
"Kay" Gilona sed nd Pedro kissed her hand... just like Gil and Odam had!!!!  
Peado walkd a way nd Rose Yandere wnt up2 to Gilona. "OMFG ur so lucky cuz Pedi is so hawt and nice nd u r so nice and pretty you desire eacoter." Nd Giona could see she wuz nice 2 nd they became friends and hung out with Gilona otter friends and they had fun but Pedro had 2 leave early to talk 2 the president of the hospital cuz he wuz no vice president.  
But den Gilona had 2 leave for her date wit Pedi and it wuz nice. He wuz so romantic and told her he would make sure she would not work and could stay home to have bebes nd enuff time to clean their houses. "OK" Gilona sed but was still sad about losing her love of her life ung.


End file.
